<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neón by Pani22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080253">Neón</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pani22/pseuds/Pani22'>Pani22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, e - Freeform, love is love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pani22/pseuds/Pani22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras una serie de eventos imposibles de controlar, Jean y Neo se ven obligados a una convivencia que poco a poco los hará conocerse mas y acercarse a un giro que al menos uno de ellos no espera</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neo Duarte/ Jean Carlos Puerta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Me llamo Neo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                   </p><p> </p><p>La lluvia no cesaba, Jean caminaba impaciente de un lado al otro de su habitación en ese hotel barato y rústico tan lejos de su amada capital.</p><p>-Si esto sigue así no podre irme pronto -.... aunque lo pareciera, no se refería a la fuerte tormenta para nada. Hace unos meses cierto virus comenzó a extenderse por el mundo empezando en el lejano oriente y antes de que perdieran percatarse de él ya había tocado las puertas de su país sembrando el miedo en el gobierno .....- Cerraran las carreteras y no podre regresar -........ eso era una realidad imposible de negar, el cierre había sido anunciado y ya se había tomado la molestia de pedir la cuenta de sus gastos en el lugar y poder marcharse cuanto antes.</p><p>La demora en el servicio le crispaba los nervios y ya estaba a punto de ir a preguntar cuando su celular sonó .....- Joaquín, ya estoy alistando todo para irme -..... hablo al contestar al chico del otro lado que suspiraba algo pesado y contestaba ....- No vengas, no ves la tormenta? quédate lo que tengas que quedarte, prefiero eso a que te pase algo -..... Jean frunció el ceño y se encamino a la recepción con su valija moviéndose torpemente detrás del ......- No. Me iré ahora mismo nada va a pasar Joaco, veras que en unas horas estoy ahí -...... Joaquín iba a protestar pero Jean lo vio venir y colgó.</p><p>Se acerco a la chica que lo había registrado hace exactamente una semana ... .-Ya esta todo listo? o demorara mas? -...... pregunto intentando sonar amable pero el rostro de la mujer delato que quizás, había fallado ....- Lo siento señor puerta, ya esta todo en orden, puede marcharse cuando guste- ..... si una sonrisa falsa matara la de esa chica le abriría la cabeza en dos. Jean no respondió ni agradeció, se encamino a la puerta para correr hasta su auto al pagar por el servicio sin prestar atención a la cantidad. No era desagradecido ni mucho menos, solo que no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, el servicio era pésimo para lo que estaba acostumbrado, había aceptado venir por su madre a ese lejano pueblo solo por evitar el problema a la mujer que mil labores tenia en la capital.</p><p>La carretera estaba fatal, el viento y la lluvia hacían muy bien su trabajo, quizás demasiado bien, pues se veia poco. Pudo divisar la entrada a un pueblo, tal vez más pequeño que el anterior pero girando en la rotonda decidió rodearlo, no haría el recorrido más corto pero si más rápido. Los truenos que hacían estremecer su cuerpo y los relámpagos que golpeaban sus ojos lo obligan a disminuir la marcha .....- A este paso no llegare nunca al peaje antes del cierre .... maldita sea -...... en un atrevido arranque de ira su pie apretó el acelerador casi sin miedo, casi como si no supiera que el asfalto mojado hacia estragos en su dirección.</p><p>Rápidamente dejo el pueblo atrás, sonrió al saber que estaba cerca de su destino en nada llegaría al peaje, sonrió al saber que lo esperaba una manta, sopa, estufa y su mejor amigo quien se lo comería vivo por imprudente, pero la sonrisa fue rápidamente borrada de su rostro pues el control de su vehículo dejo de ser suyo, las cuatro ruedas derraparon en el asfalto húmedo y como si el viento lo golpease desde abajo este se levanto dando giros mortales, uno, dos y tres bastaron para que el auto aterrizara en una suerte zanja no tan profunda a un lado del camino.</p><p>-Chico despierta !! me oyes? -...... una voz tan lejana como el estruendoso ruido de la lluvia y el viento podría sentirse desesperada .....- Reacciona, tienes que reaccionar !! -....... sus ojos pesaban, podría escucharlo quizás mas fuerte pero no verlo, no quería abrir los ojos, su cabeza, pierna izquierda y brazo del mismo lado dolían lo suficiente como para que en un movimiento reaccionara por el dolor mas no podría hacer mas que quejarse y buscar con su vista nublada la voz que le gritaba desesperado .....- ¡Hola! ¡¡¡para!!! Hugo maldita sea para !!!! -...... un estruendo repentino llego como un golpe a sus oídos, muy cerca como para ser un trueno ......- Hazte a un lado chico y ve a alistar mi cama -...... otra voz lo desconcertó, quería limpiar sus ojos pero sus manos estaban atrapadas en algo que no entendía, poco a poco se sintió liberado cuando alguien comenzó a moverlo junto con algunas cosas de su auto ... .-Resiste muchacho todavía no te llega la hora -.  Jean sintió los brazos de alguien, eran enormes, diviso una gran estructura de metal en la lluvia y como una figura pequeña los seguía de atrás.....-Muévete Neon vamos al hospital-......sintió como la lluvia ya no lo mojaba y un calor húmedo junto a un peculiar olor que lejos de reconfortarlo solo hizo que se sintiera aun mas dolorido e incomodo al tocar la cama....-Oye tratalo mas suave idiota-.....aquella primera voz lo hizo mirar el techo, era mas cercana y joven, tenia un tono demandante pero delicado.....-Es complicado con este espacio Neon, anda ponte el cinturón iremos raudos al hospital-......intento hablar pero no sabia que decir, no sabia que hacer, estaba aturdido y confundido, el dolor no paraba y el camión ya estaba en marcha....-No me digas así!!-.....otra vez ese tono demandante pero delicado llego a sus oídos y no pudo evitar prestarle atención mas no pudo voltear a ver.....-Me llamo Neo-.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Soy Jean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tras el accidente Jean despierta desorientado y lleno de coraje, mas deberá retroceder y bajar la cabeza</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El blanco y esterilizado ambiente de hospital fue lo primero que vieron sus ojos, el olor a alcohol puro le picaba la nariz y una molestia le impedía moverse con la libertad que hubiera querido. Giro su cabeza al no poder hacerlo con su cuerpo entero debido al dolor y el protuberante yeso que tenia en su pierna derecha, vio a un chico durmiendo en el sofá a su lado, tapado con una manta a cuadros negra y roja.....-Hey chico despierta. Oye!! despierta!!-.</p>
<p>El muchacho se removió y abrió sus ojos restregando uno con su mano derecha.....-Ya despertaste, le avisare a los médicos-......se puso de pie pero Jean lo detuvo tomando su muñeca.</p>
<p>Jean hablo casi desesperado.....-Espera, dime que paso?-.....el chico lo miro casi extrañado y soltó su agarre.</p>
<p>-No recuerdas nada?, tuviste un accidente, Hugo y yo te sacamos de tu auto, el fue a ver si podía recuperar algo de lo que llevabas con la policía y todo debe estar en la comisaria a estas alturas. Realmente tuviste suerte, solo una pierna rota y poco mas-.</p>
<p>Jean lo miro casi desconcertado y apretó los dientes lleno de coraje.....-Cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente?-.....pregunto llevándose una mano a su rostro para notar que tenia algunos bellos en su mentón y sus ojos se abrieron enormes.</p>
<p>-Dos días. Hugo insiste en que este pendiente de ti pues parece que no eres de aquí y en el hospital ya te miraban raro-......Jean se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza maldiciendo en voz baja y el chico suspiro y se encamino a la puerta....-Si no tienes mas que decir iré por los médicos-.....el moreno levanto la vista pero antes de decir algo mas la puerta sonó estruendosa al cerrarse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Ya podría decir gracias, se que es difícil de aceptar que perdiste tu auto y todo eso pero madre mía-......Neo iba encaminado a la recepción son el ceño fruncido algo molesto.....-Porque todos los chicos lindos son así de prepotentes?-.......al estar en la recepción del hospital dio indicaciones de que el chico del accidente estaba despierto, así lo llamaban pues no habían recuperado sus documentos de la comisaria, una enfermera se puso rumbo a su habitación y Neo se quedo en una de las sillas pensando que quizás había juzgado muy duro al chico.</p>
<p>-Que haces aquí? como esta el muchacho?-.......la voz de Hugo lo hizo mirar hacia arriba.</p>
<p>-Despertó ve a verlo tanto que te preocupas por el-......se puso de pie y paso a su lado rumbo a la salida cuando la risa de Hugo le llego a sus oídos pero no detuvo su marcha.</p>
<p>-Siempre igual Neón-.....el muchacho se detuvo girando en el lugar hasta ver que Hugo se encaminaba a las habitaciones y grito molesto.....-Deja de llamarme así maldita sea!!-.....Hugo volvió a reír mientras hacia un gesto de despedida con su mano y Neo solo bufaba saliendo del lugar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Así que si despertaste muchacho-......Jean fue revisado por la enfermera y mantenía una expresión sombría por alguna razón.</p>
<p>-Quien eres tu?-.....soltó con un mal tono que no pudo evitar y el enorme hombre se acerco a el haciendo que se arrepintiera un poco de hablarle así.</p>
<p>-Hugo Carreta para servirle, mi hijo y yo lo rescatamos del auto, joven-......el tono amable y cálido del anciano contrastaba con su enorme cuerpo intimidante, sus brazos largos y gruesos parecían que de un solo golpe abrirían un hueco en la pared.</p>
<p>-Gra....gracias, no pude decírselo a su hijo antes-.....la risa del anciano lo tomo por sorpresa y pudo notar que su dentadura estaba corta de personal mas no le impedía reír a carcajadas.</p>
<p>-Por eso Neon, tenia ese malhumor ese chico es intratable a veces-.....Jean agacho la cabeza y suspiro agotado por lo que Hugo le llamo la atención.</p>
<p>-Escucha chico, tus pertenencias están en la comisaria, nadie tocara nada te doy mi palabra-.....poco consuelo tenia en esas palabras, pues no podía confiar en alguien que no conocía y menos cuando sabia que en su billetera había, dinero.</p>
<p>-Perdon pero sus palabras me suenan vacías-......el hombre miro sorprendido y luego comenzó a reir otra vez ante un confundido Jean.</p>
<p>-El comisario es mi amigo ademas si le faltase algo yo mismo pagaría el dinero o le daría lo que fuera que le faltara, le doy mi palabra y pongo en juego mi honor-.</p>
<p>Jean estaba algo asombrado de la seguridad en las palabras de ese hombre y antes de poder decir algo la puerta se abrió y hasta Hugo salto del susto.....-Tu no tienes ni honor ni mierda y ahora que despertó nos vamos de aquí-.....era el chico de antes, el tal Neon quien tenia una mala cara y Jean solo confirmo tal hecho cuando sus ojos se encontraron.</p>
<p>-Gracias Neon, por ayudarme-.....el chico frunció mas el ceño y soltó un golpe sobre la cabeza de Hugo quien comenzó a reír otra vez.</p>
<p>-Deja de llamarme así todos lo hacen al escucharte, me llamo Neo no Neon!!-......Hugo seguía riendo mientras  Neo lo retaba como a un niño y Jean solo podía ver todo casi bizarro.</p>
<p>-Neon, estas en un hospital no debes gritar-.....Hugo se puso de pie y Jean no pudo evitar aguantar una risa al ver que Neo quedaba por la cintura del hombre y aun así se mantenía desafiante.</p>
<p>-Ademas este joven no tiene donde ir-.....esas palabras lo trajeron a la realidad y apretó las sabanas lleno de coraje e impotencia.</p>
<p>-Digame joven, si estoy en lo cierto usted no puede quedarse aquí mucho mas-.....Jean negó sin poder decir nada.</p>
<p>-Y a nosotros que? Hugo no estaras pensando en que viva conmigo?-......el moreno levanto la cabeza y vio la expresión molesta de Neo, sintió mucha rabia e impotencia al no poder opinar, no quería vivir con ese chico que no parecia contento con la idea.</p>
<p>-No es necesario que se preocupen por mi-.....logro decir captando la atención del chico y de Hugo quien suspiro y se volvió a sentar rascando su cabeza.</p>
<p>-Como te llamas chico? eso para empezar-.....el moreno miro a Neo quien tenia los brazos cruzados y miraba a la pared como si esta tuviera la culpa de todo.</p>
<p>-Soy Jean, perdón por no presentarme antes y gracias por todo-.....el hombre sonrió mostrando una enorme y poco agraciada sonrisa antes de hablar.</p>
<p>-Pues joven Jean sera un honor que viva con mi hijo-.....Neo se giro e iba a responder pero Hugo continuo y esta vez su tono sonó casi demandante....-Mi Neón tiene un corazón enorme, se que se llevaran bien-.....sorpresivamente Neo detuvo sus quejas y suspiro derrotado.</p>
<p>-Esta bien. Pero me pagaras esto viejo idiota-.....Neo le dio una ultima mirada a Jean y se marcho de la habitación dejando al chico frustrado e impotente al no poder hacer nada mas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El hospital no podía alojar mas a Jean, la pandemia era prioridad y aunque en el pueblo estaban limpios no querían camas ocupadas por pacientes que podían marcharse. La enfermera no solo lo había revisado si no que ademas contra todo protocolo le había dado el alta y por un momento se había sentido perdido. La propuesta de Hugo parecía su única opción mas no quería, se negaba a vivir con un desconocido y mas aun uno que parecía despreciarlo pero ahí estaba sentado en una habitación blanca como las sabanas que eran su único abrigo, escuchando como Hugo trataba de calmar esas inquietudes que lo acogían mas no estaba funcionando, ni bien se pusiera de pie buscaría otra salida a su problema Neo y el no era buena idea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Presentaciones cortas, una vez a la semana actualización a partir de hoy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. El comienzo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Neo y Jean comienzan a tener roces y Hugo apenas puede aligerar la situación</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Como habían llegado a estar los tres en el camión de Hugo rumbo a casa de Neo?. Pues muy fácil, Hugo se había puesto firme en la decisión de que Neo dejara vivir a Jean con el por una temporada y el pobre Jean no pudo decir nada pues en su situación era lo que mejor le quedaba. Tras pasar por sus cosas en la comisaria pudo comprobar que todas sus pertenencias estaban en la maleta mas en mal estado por la lluvia, su dinero estaba al completo y tarjetas junto a la identificaciones también, mas no celular el cual no sobrevivió al golpe de agua,</p>
<p>-Tranquilo joven Jean, aquí mi muchacho tiene un corazón enorme pero le cuesta demostrarlo, a nuestra familia nos mueve la solidaridad verdad Neón?-.....pregunto Hugo quien iba comicamente inclinado en su camión pues la cabina parecía quedarle pequeña al sentarse.</p>
<p>-Que no me llames así maldita sea-.......el hombre soltó una risotada y vio por el retrovisor la expresión cansada y preocupada de Jean.</p>
<p>-Nuestra familia jamas dejaría a un alma desvalida joven Jean, ni bien usted pueda irse sera libre de hacerlo-......el moreno levanto la vista y asintió sin ganas.</p>
<p>-Un alma desvalida-.....susurro Neo apenas llevándose la atención de Jean quien le hablo sin miedo....-Solo necesito techo, comida y una ducha, dormiré en el suelo si es necesario prometo no molestarte-.....Neo volteo a verlo y aunque pareciera que iba a decir algo simplemente se giro a la carretera en silencio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Hugo-.....espeto Jean apenas y el hombre solo respondió con un sonido de su garganta sin despejar los ojos del camino, aunque no llovía el camino seguía resbaloso.....-Gracias enserio, prometo no ser una carga para ustedes-.</p>
<p>El hombre soltó otra risotada y Neo también le siguió.....-Yo no viviré con ustedes joven Jean, el deber llama y debo trabajar. Mi pequeño Neón sera tu compania-......Jean miro al chico quien seguía ignorándolo.</p>
<p>-Stark y Brisa también viven conmigo, que no se te olvide-.....agrego Neo pero sin mirar a ninguno de los dos mientras se acomodaba algo en su brazo por debajo de la ropa. Y así durante todo el camino, solo Hugo y Jean interactuaban y el moreno llego a pensar que para ser padre e hijo no se parecían en nada, ademas de las diferencias físicas Hugo era muy amable, divertido y un alma libre pero Neo solo demostraba indiferencia, ser alguien muy desagradable por solo tirar comentarios con mala saña y alguien reacio al trato con las personas.</p>
<p><br/>La inseguridad de Jean a la situación era cada vez mas grande, aunque Hugo ayudaba a calmarla Neo no colaboraba y era con el con quien viviría. Pensó que en cuanto pudiera comprarse un celular llamaria a su amigo para que lo sacara de ahí, vivirá con Neo y dos aparentemente personas mas que no conocía y aunque una vez en un viaje compartió habitación con desconocidos, no era lo mismo pues a diferencia de esos completos desconocidos, Neo parecía un mártir que miraba por arriba del hombro a sus subordinados listos para mandarlos a morir.....-Llegamos joven Jean, bienvenido a su nueva residencia temporal-.</p>
<p>Neo se bajo primero y Jean pudo ver la casa.....-Santa madre de dios-.....la casa era enorme, calificable como mansión, tenia varias ventanas en la parte delante lo que delataba que tenia por lo menos 4 cuartos arriba y 4 abajo, lucia antigua pero tenia retoques que demostraban lo bien cuidada que estaba.</p>
<p><br/>Hugo ayudo a bajar a Jean como si este fuera un bebe dejándolo al lado de Neo y entregándole sus muletas.....-Bien joven Jean, aquí me despido-.....extendió su mano hacia el moreno quien la estrecho y pudo jurar que quizás algún dedo se había roto con el apretón.....-Mi Neon, volveré en un mes mas o menos-.....solo "ja!" y un volteo de rostro fue la respuesta del chico y Hugo tomo aire mirando el cielo....-Dame paciencia Señor. Cuídate mucho y no se peleen mucho. Hasta la próxima jovencitos-.....sin decir mas Hugo rodeo su camión y se puso en marcha. Si Jean hubiera podido detenerlo, lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo pero el camión ya estaba lo bastante lejos como para que correrlo con muletas fuera imposible.</p>
<p>-Entremos antes de que llueva otra vez-.....la voz de Neo lo hizo voltear y pudo ver como este llevaba su maleta adelantándose.</p>
<p>-Voy a caerme-.....el camino a la casa estaba cubierto de barro y baches que le dificultaban al moreno moverse con libertad, Neo por su parte se había adelantado dejándolo atrás.....-Este idiota, voy a pasarla canutas aquí-....un bache enorme lo obligo a detenerse y suspirar frustrado, levanto la vista y sintió como Neo lo tomaba del brazo....-Que haces?-.......el chico rodó los ojos y soltó.....-Ayudándote o prefieres seguir solo?-......Jean se guardo la respuesta a eso solo porque el chico lo estaba ayudando a cruzar los baches en ocasiones mojándose el o pisando barro. Al fin en la entrada Neo se adelanto hacia la puerta y la dejo abierta para Jean....-Espera aquí iré a prepararte un cuarto abajo-.....el moreno asintio y entro a la casa.</p>
<p><br/>Efectivamente era una casa antigua, tenia un candelabro en la entrada donde había un enorme sofá de tres cuerpos junto a dos mas pequeños casi rodeando una mesa de vidrio redonda y por supuesto una enorme estufa a leña que estaba seguro calentaría de sobra el lugar....-Calefacción antigua? cuantos años tiene esta casa?-......los calefactores parecían extenderse por el pasillo y quizás dentro de las habitaciones. Penso que quizás los antes nombrados Stark y Brisa serian empleados del lugar.....-Neo?-.....el moreno grito por curiosidad y rápidamente se arrepintió de ello cuando escucho unos ladridos acercarse rápidamente, intento girar para salir pero solo pudo caer sobre el sofá y al voltear pudo verlo, un perro de raza husky había llegado al lugar y ladraba enérgico cada vez mas cerca....-Neo!!! ayuda!!-.....el animal daba paso a paso ya no ladrando si no gruñendo y mostrando los dientes, Jean intento ponerse de pie pero los nervios y su pierna se lo impedían, el perro cada vez estaba mas cerca y entonces.,,</p>
<p>-Stark!! ven aquí!!-.....como por arte de magia el canino obedeció y se retiro al lado de su amo que recién había llegado sin chistar ni lloriquear....-Stark. Es un invitado no un ladrón ni violador.....que yo sepa al menos-......Neo rió ante su propio comentario y el perro comenzó a moverle la cola como si también le hiciera gracia.</p>
<p>-Entonces el tal Stark es un perro-.....el otro chico miro a Jean y soltó una risita desagradable por la situación del moreno para luego girarse rumbo a los cuartos.....-No es gracioso!! podría haberme mordido-....la risa del muchacho solo hacia que Jean se enfureciera mas, tomo sus muletas y se puso de pie para alcanzar a Neo cuando una pequeña bola de pelos se le paro justo delante soltando un maullido y observándolo.....-Y tu debe ser Brisa....esto sera difícil-.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Conflictos y Paz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peleas y "reconciliaciones". Neo y Jean deberan ceder mas y cerrarse menos</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Tu cuarto esta listo, ya desempaque por ti lo que estaba relativamente bien y el resto veré que hacer-.....Neo entraba en la sala donde Stark miraba fijamente a Jean y este solo podía devolverle la mirada nervioso.....-No ha parado de mirarme-.....Neo los miraba a ambos y no pudo evitar reír, parecía un concurso de miradas en el cual obviamente Jean perdería por nerviosismo.</p>
<p><br/> Ya rumbo a su nueva habitación Jean sentía los pasos de Stark detrás de el.....-Me seguirá a todos lados?-.</p>
<p><br/>Neo se detuvo frente a una puerta, la mas lejana a la entrada y miro detrás de Jean sonriendo a su mascota.....-Es el guardián de la casa y tu un extraño y potencial peligro para la misma, que esperabas?-.</p>
<p><br/>Neo abrió la puerta pero antes de poder entrar el brazo de Jean lo detuvo....-No soy un delincuente, jamas robe nada en mi vida y menos toque a una mujer sin su consentimiento, deja de tratarme como tal-.</p>
<p><br/>La sonrisa arrogante de Neo le crispaba los nervios a Jean, lo miraba desde abajo pero no podía evitar sentir que le llevaba una cabeza de altura pues era su casa donde viviría.</p>
<p><br/>-Inocente hasta demostrar la contrario-.....Jean estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia, deseaba irse corriendo de ahí y no deberle nada a ese personaje tan arrogante y molesto que tenia en frente.</p>
<p><br/>-Eres imposible!! al menos podrías intentar que nos llevemos bien el tiempo que este aquí y no te preocupes que tratare de que sea el menor posible, Neon!!-.</p>
<p><br/>La sonrisa del chico desapareció y se cruzo de brazos visiblemente molesto.....-No me llames así!!. No tienes donde ir, aquí no hay hoteles, el pueblo mas cercano esta a tope de gente y los peajes estan cerrados, el alcalde no puede hacer nada por ti,  ademas de que no tienes auto y perdón por sentirme molesto porque un desconocido viva conmigo sin mas!!-.</p>
<p><br/>Jean bufo molesto y contesto sin pelos en la lengua....-Pues perdón por tener un accidente ya que estamos no? crees que quiero vivir en un lugar que no conozco con alguien que me trata de delincuente y su perro acosador?, PUES NO MALDITA SEA!!-......sin pensárselo entro a la habitación dando un portazo al cerrarla, odiaba tener que hacerlo pero Neo tenia razón no tenia a donde ir, no al menos hasta que todo pasara, su pierna, su auto y la maldita pandemia que lo tenia atrapado ahí, maldijo por todo lo alto mientras arrojaba las muletas al suelo e intentaba acercarse a la cama para caer al suelo fallando en su intento....-Joder!!! maldita sea la hora!!!-....la puerta se abrió detrás de el y antes de poder voltear Neo ya lo estaba intentando levantar para ayudarlo a sentarse en la cama....-Ninguno quería esto pero al menos trata de no lastimarte mas-....llevo su mano a un bolsillo de su pantalón y saco un celular que dejo en la mesita de noche tras darle unos toques.....-Llama a quien quieras, estaré en la cocina al final de este pasillo-....sin decir mas y ante un Jean humillado, Neo se marcho de la habitación.</p>
<p><br/>-Mamà....si si estoy bien, te lo prometo. Es complicado....si mamà perdón, te prometo que intentare regresar cuanto antes.......viviré con Neo, un chico que me da alojo aquí.......su padre me ayudo......si, le preguntare.....te amo ma-.....tras una larga y tendida charla tratando de calmar a su madre y pedirle que dejara de buscarlo, decidió llamar a su mejor amigo.</p>
<p><br/>-Joaquin? soy yo Jean-....dijo con temor.</p>
<p><br/>.-Estas bien oh dios estas vivo Jean, nos tenias muy preocupados-......el moreno sintió como su amigo intentaba no llorar.</p>
<p><br/>-Nos dijeron que un auto con la descripción del tuyo había tenido un accidente por esa zona, te dije que te quedaras en el hotel maldita sea!!-.....Jean suspiro algo angustiado y hablo conteniendo el llanto....-Perdón, perdoname yo solo quería irme no pensé.....tenia tanto miedo cuando estaba girando en el auto Joaco, ahora estoy aquí en esta casa-.</p>
<p><br/>Joaquin le interrumpió....-Donde estas? cuéntame todo-.....sin omitir detalles como con su madre, le contó todo sobre el accidente, Hugo y Neo.</p>
<p><br/>-Bueno, el tal Neo es medio cabrón pero es tu mejor opción ademas si te ayudo y te dio un celular no debe ser tan malo-.</p>
<p><br/>Jean se puso de pie y tomo una muleta como pudo.....-No es tan malo? Es muy borde, arrogante y molesto-.</p>
<p><br/>Joaquin comenzó a reír y Jean no entendía que le causaba tanta gracia de esa situación....-Tu estarías igual o me equivoco?, son tal para cual estarán bien-.</p>
<p><br/>El moreno comenzó a mover su lengua dentro de la boca haciendo que se viera el bulto por la parte inferior con una expresión de molestia....-Mira mejor me voy a devolverle el celular y ver si no me muerde-.....la risa de Joaco fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de cortar la llamada y tomar la otra muleta para dirigirse a la cocina donde Neo le dijo que estaría.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>-Gracias por el dejarme usarlo-.....Jean llego a la cocina la cual como era de esperarse se notaba rustica y tradicional, dejo el celular sobre la mesa y pudo ver que Neo cocinaba una especie de cazuela....-No me hagas nada de comer, yo me haré cuando termines lo tuyo-......sin decir mas se encamino a su cuarto.</p>
<p><br/>-Ya estoy haciendo para ambos, no has comido nada consistente desde antes del accidente supongo-.....Jean asintió y vio como el chico ponía la mesa y se detenía al dejar los vasos en esta.....-Mira Jean, hagamos lo mejor por no matarnos entre nosotros ok?-.....volvió a dirigirse a la mesada y con la cuchara señalo la mesa y un silencioso Jean se acomodo en esta.</p>
<p><br/>-Enserio no tienes que cocinarme, yo puedo hacerlo-.....Neo le dedico una mirada que Jean no comprendió y siguió comiendo, ya estaban sentado uno frente al otro en completo silencio, solo el sonido de plato contra cubiertos se escuchaba repiquetear en la cocina....-Cocinas muy bien, casi tanto como mi amigo-.....una sonrisa que pecaba de arrogante se planto en la cara de Neo.</p>
<p><br/>-Soy el mejor cocinero del país, Hugo siempre me lo dice y el come a lo largo y ancho de el-......Jean sonrió y se metió una generosa cantidad de caldo y legumbres a la boca.....-Quería disculparme por.....bueno tu sabes-.</p>
<p><br/>Jean lo miro curioso y tras tragar lo que tenia en la boca respondió....-Esta bien. Yo tampoco te lo pongo fácil, tu me estas dando una cama, comida y hasta me prestaste tu celular.....lo siento, no me gusta esta situación-.....Neo suspiro al terminar Jean de hablar y lo miro como si quisiera decirle algo pero solo siguió comiendo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Buenas noches Jean-.....dijo neutro al ver que el moreno se marchaba de la cocina.</p>
<p><br/>-Buenas noches Neo-....respondió cansado Jean siguiendo su camino.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>